The objective of this project is to develop a non-invasive arterial blood gas (ABG) measurement system (that is , pH, Hgb/Hct2, PO2, and HCO3). Ultimately, harmless infrared light will be projected through or projected off of the finger of a subject. The light recorded from the finger will then be used to derive the concentrations of the analytes and make up an ABG.